Kiss
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Hiroto tiene gripe y Midorikawa lo está cuidando y haciendo compañía...pero se aburren. ¿Qué harán para matar el aburrimiento? —Dicen que el mejor remedio es un beso—le dijo Hiroto a Midorikawa—quizás me cure si me das uno ¿no crees? Midorikawa x Hiroto


**Yah! He vuelto! Ja, no pensaríais que os libraríais de mí tan fácilmente verdad? Bueno, en realidad aquí vengo con un one-shot de la parejita Hiroto x Midorikawa, al final me obsesioné con ella, que le vamos a hacer... En fin, espero que os guste, es un intento de comedia y espero que lo haya conseguido y que guste el one-shot.**

**

* * *

**

**Kiss**

**(Hiroto Kiyama x Midorikawa Ryuuji)**

—Si te lo mereces —dijo Midorikawa mientras suspiraba pesadamente—, eso te pasa por hacerle caso a Endo.

Hiroto desvió la mirada y acomodó en la cama. Desde hacía ya unos días Hiroto se sentía mal, hasta que se supo que estaba resfriado (los estornudos, la tos seca, los dolores de cabeza… eran síntomas muy claros de que tenía un resfriado, no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo), pero todo había sido culpa de Endo.

El portero le había pedido que se quedara con él un poco más de tiempo para que practicara una técnica nueva que estaba desarrollando y… el pelirrojo aceptó. Las consecuencias era un terrible resfriado por estar entrenando en pleno invierno.

—Mi cabeza… —se quejó el pelirrojo algo ruborizado por la leve fiebre que tenía. Midorikawa lo miró con preocupación y preguntó:

—¿Quieres que vaya a comprarte algo para el dolor de cabeza?

—No, no es necesario, luego me pasa —sonrió el chico. El peli verde negó con la cabeza y dijo resignado:

—Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerle caso a Endo.

—Ese idiota tuvo suerte —gruñó algo enfadado, ¡no era justo! ¿Por qué él se resfriaba de esa manera y Endo estaba tan sano y fresco como una rosa?

—Sí, lo cierto es que sí que tuvo suerte —sonrió el peli verde al ver la cara de enfado de Hiroto, pocas veces le veía así. El pelirrojo se acomodó en la cama para descansar y Midorikawa cogió un libro cualquiera que había en la habitación de su amigo para leer algo, se estaba aburriendo al estar allí sin hacer nada.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Hiroto tan solo miraba el techo acostado en su cama, mientras que Midorikawa miraba el libro con aburrimiento, ¿es que Hiroto no tenía libros más interesantes?

—Me aburro —se quejó Hiroto lanzando un suspiro cansado, parece que la fiebre ya le había pasado. Las palabras del pelirrojo hicieron que Midorikawa se deprimiera y pensara:

—_Eso es lo que estaba pensando yo…_

—Mido-chan —llamó el pelirrojo a su amigo. El peli verde volteó a mirarle y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo proponerte algo? —dijo con una sonrisa el chico de ojos verdes mientras levantaba su torso de la cama hasta quedar sentado en ella. El chico de ojos negros levantó una ceja y después dijo emocionado:

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Al final me dirás donde está el helado! ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Dónde lo has metido?

Hiroto casi se cae en la cama al oír eso, ¿es que Midorikawa no pensaba en otra cosa que en comer?

—Ya te he dicho que no hay helado —suspiró el pelirrojo con resignación—. Además, eso no sería una proposición.

El peli verde se extrañó y preguntó:

—Entonces… ¿qué ibas a decirme si no era eso?

Rápidamente, Hiroto cogió el brazo de Midorikawa y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que Ryuuji cayera encima de Kiyama.

—Mido-chan…

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces? —preguntó con furia el chico de ojos negros, haciendo que Hiroto sonriera. Eso solo hizo que la furia de Midorikawa creciera más y más.

—Así estás mucho mejor.

—¡¿Cómo que mejor? ¡¿Qué pretendes con esto, imbécil?

Hiroto se acercó al oído de Midorikawa y susurró:

—Bésame.

Midorikawa se tensó al oír eso y miró a Hiroto, quien tenía una sonrisa pervertida… ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Pervertida?

—Ah… ¡¿Ah? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Suéltame! —intentó zafarse, pero el pelirrojo era más fuerte que él—_. ¡Mierda! _

—Dicen que el mejor remedio es un beso —sonrió el Hiroto—, quizás me cure si me das uno ¿no crees?

—¡No! ¡No lo creo! ¡Como intentes hacerme algo te mando al hospital! —gritó Midorikawa amenazante—_. ¡Mataré a Hiroto y después a Kazemaru por obligarme a venir a cuidarle!_

—Mido-chan, vamos, tranquilízate —dijo el pelirrojo con una gota en la cabeza al ver la histeria de su amigo.

—Por cierto… ¡¿a ti no te dolía la cabeza?

—¡Ah! Bueno, ya se me ha pasado.

—¡¿Cómo? —preguntó el peli verde sorprendido.

Antes de que Midorikawa dijera algo más, Hiroto conectó sus labios con los de él, haciendo que el peli verde quedara sorprendido. El beso era sencillo y suave, una simple conexión de labios que empezó a hacerse más intensa… y Midorikawa estaba cediendo ante el beso de Hiroto. El beso se empezó a hacer "peligrosamente" intenso, Midorikawa puso una mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo más hacia él, para hacer el beso más profundo. Hiroto, por su parte, paso su brazo por la cintura de su amigo y lo recostó en la cama, quedando él encima del peli verde. La lengua de Hiroto entró en la cavidad bucal del otro chico, haciendo que este se sorprendiera, pero Midorikawa no tardó en responder a esa reacción.

Cuando ambos notaron la falta de aire, se separaron muy jadeantes el uno del otro, y Midorikawa pudo jurar que el rubor que se asomaba en las mejillas de Hiroto no era de la fiebre.

—In-creíble —susurró el pelirrojo con la respiración entrecortada mientras ponía una sonrisa muy poco inocente. Midorikawa, también jadeando, se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo se sacó la parte de arriba del pijama.

—¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó el peli verde ruborizado. El chico de ojos verdes sonrió perversamente y susurró:

—Si un beso es el mejor remedio me gustaría saber qué pasaría si lo hacemos.

—¿Ha-Hacer el qué? —preguntó temeroso, en realidad ya sabía a lo que se refería, pero tenía una ligera esperanza de que todo fuera una broma. Hiroto se rió por lo bajo y musitó:

—Vamos Mido-chan, no puedes ser tan inocente.

El peli verde dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano de Hiroto colarse por debajo de su camiseta, rápidamente empezó a forcejar con el pelirrojo.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —gritó enfurecido. El pelirrojo se acercó a su oído y dijo:

—Ahora el que pone las reglas aquí soy yo… Reize.

—¡¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo me has llamado? E-Espera… ¡No, para! ¡SOCORRO!

Días después…

—Mi-Mido-chan… cálmate —Hiroto sonrió nervioso y tenía un gota en la cabeza al ver a Midorikawa mirándolo enfurecido mientras tenía una cuchara en su mano. El chico de ojos negros estaba en pijama y un aura de fuego le recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Desgraciado —empezó diciendo el peli verde mientras levantaba la cuchara en forma amenazante—. ¡No solo has hecho que me duela el trasero sino que me has contagiado tu estúpida gripe!

—Ah… Bueno… yo ya estoy curado —informó el pelirrojo, pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver como Midorikawa abría los ojos al máximo y se quedaba en estado de shock, al chico le salió una gota en la cabeza al verle—. Esto… ¿Mido-chan?

La cara de sorpresa del peli verde cambió en una fricción de segundo a una de furia mientras gritaba con tono asesino:

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, SÍ!

Hiroto empezó a temer por su vida (aunque le estuviera amenazando con una cuchara) y lo único que se lo ocurrió fue huir, sí, huir de ese chico que lo quería muerto… Bueno, estaba claro que Hiroto algún día pagaría por su perversión ¿no?

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Buh! Jaja, espero que os haya gustado, personalmente a mí me gusto lo de la cuchara. En realidad eso lo saqué cuando estaba comiendo natillas junto con mi hermano XD. Cuando él acabó me dio un golpe con la cuchara en mi cabeza (y me dolió T-T) y entonces grité: ¡Mido-chan puede amenazar a Hiro-chan con una cuchara! Y mi hermano me miró como si estuviera loca XD, pero le tengo que dar las gracias por ayudarme a escribir el final.**

**Bien, si queréis escribo un one-shot de alguna pareja que me pidáis, pero solo una pareja por persona, eso sí, tengo que tener por lo menos 5 reviews en el fic eh? Bueno, espero que os gustara. Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**


End file.
